Assumptions
by TotalTownie
Summary: -AU- "You should never assume, troublesome woman; someone will always disagree with you." (Shikamaru/Temari)


**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Assumptions<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Life really sucks ass sometimes<em>, I muse, taking a long drag on my cigarette before blowing the smoke out into the cool air.

I'm standing on the little fourth floor balcony that's connected to my flat, wearing my crappy old jogging bottoms and a black tank top, blowing smoke swirls towards the horizon. If I'm honest, smoking has never been my thing but right now that's the last thing on my mind.

If I'm concentrating on trying not to cough up all the crap I've taken in from the thing, it's impossible for me to think about the eye liner that has left tracks down my cheeks or about the pain in my heart. Yeah, so us women are famed for our multitasking abilities but we can become focused on one thing only, and become ignorant to others.

Or maybe that's just me. I've had time to develop certain useless skills - lying springs to mind - over the past few weeks. The main phone has been off the hook, my mobile on silent. I haven't been doing all that much.

Taking another drag, my teal eyes sweep the street below, stopping on a certain figure below. No way. It can't be him.

He looks up, and I think the guy sees me.

Shit.

It's definitely him.

And he is definitely heading here.

I dash to the door, stopping once to stub the damn cancer stick out on the way.

I check the lock, then fumble in my bag which is hanging nearby for my keys. Fingers touch cold metal which I bring to the key hole and twist.

Ha. Try breaking through that, sucker.

Minutes later, there's a knock which I ignore, hoping that if I do, he'll leave. He never has been the resilient sort, so he should just be his lazy self and go.

Should.

Another knock, this one much more impatient than the first. I frown. This isn't like him.

"Tem, open up. I know you're in there; there's no use in hiding."

It surprises me to hear his voice, but he is not coming in. I'm not going to allow him to see me like this.

"Temari."

"Just go away. I don't want any visitors so-"

"I'm not leaving."

Great. What an amazing time for him to drop his normal persona. I snort.

"Temari, nobody has seen you for days. I just wanted to know if you were okay-"

"Yeah? Well you've heard my voice, so that can be your proof to the others - and yourself - that I'm fine. It was nice talking to you."

"Troublesome woman." He sounds weary, way more than usual. And is that a note of pleading I detect…?

I glance through the peep hole at him.

He looks tired, which is weird as he can sleep longer than Ino on a Saturday morning, and that's saying something.

"Oh geez…" I mutter, turning the key and opening the door, careful to stand to stand behind it. Of course his state has to trigger something deep inside stubborn me. Our relationship has always been like that - we bicker from time to time, but I can be completely myself around him, not big sister like I am with Gaara and Kankuro, or the-more-responsible-and-mature-one when I'm with my friends.

I hear his shoes on my carpet and see his distinctive pineapple head appear in the doorway. Closing the door, I take a deep breath in.

He turns and I see a crease in his forehead as he scans me and smells the cigarette smoke that has become present in my house. The last time he was here, it was of my favourite flower - who says Suna no Temari can't have a favourite flower? - and a scented candle. This newer, heavier odour doesn't please him.

The there's me. Obviously we have my clothes and trailing make up, but then we also have the grey bags under my eyes, clashing with my tanned skin and wheat-blonde hair that is tied into a messier version of my trade mark four spiky pony tails.

"Now you know why I didn't want to let you in?" I fold my arms and frown right back at him. "So I'm still a mess. What of it?" I ask dryly. He knows how irritable I can get so if I act like this isn't a big deal then he shouldn't bother either.

The sentence, _'But that was months ago' _hangs in the air between us.

His eyes are still focused steadily on mine. Looks as though he's not giving up so easily today.

I break my stance first, sighing under his gaze. "Three months and I'm still not over him. Must be something wrong with me, huh? Pathetic girl."

He continues to stare incredulously.

"What?" I snap. "Expecting me to cry, Nara? You've missed that stage by about two months."

"You haven't been answering us for weeks, Temari, _weeks_, and when I come here you're acting all strong?"

"Acting?" I repeat, amused.

"Acting. Otherwise you would've answered our calls or opened the door when Sakura or Ino stopped by."

"You're not as much of a genius as people say you are. Look at me." I open my arms. "I look like crap. Besides, Ino and Sakura saw me last week, as did my brothers. They didn't say anything, so why should you?"

"Assumptions," he mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose, like he's dealing with a five year old and ignoring the question I shot at him. "You should never assume, troublesome woman; someone will always disagree with you."

"Yeah. Right." I snort again. "And who would this deluded person happen to be?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Oh please. Quit kidding around," I retort, not missing a beat. "The fatigue must be doing something to your head."

"You need to wash your face, comb your hair and ditch the cigarettes, but otherwise you look…" He appears to struggle for the correct term.

"Like crap," I fill in, fighting against the realisation that he's attempting to compliment me. "Let me guess…This is all on Ino's accord."

"Troublesome woman." He lets out a low breath, stepping closer. "She knows I'm here but she did not tell me to come. I was discouraged, actually."

"So why did you come? Ino told you what happened with that bastard and how cut up I was over him, so _why did you come_? I can handle this _on my own_! Nobody else said anything so why are _you_?" Betrayal tears well up in the corner of my eyes which causes me to close them and wipe angrily at wet eyelashes. "See? Now I'm crying like the weak, stupid, pathetic, troublesome woman that I am!"

Warm arms wrap around my form and pull me closer to his chest. I struggle for the merest second, then understand that he isn't giving me sympathy, more like comfort. This small gesture of his is telling me that I don't have to cope on my own and that I was pretty silly for trying to.

"Stop assuming." Shikamaru says. "You're not weak or stupid or pathetic, just very troublesome."

"L-lady killer?" I hiccup, but manage a gruff, "Tell anyone and I castrate you."

He gives a mixture of a chuckle and a sigh, finally answering my earlier question. "I asked because, as annoying as it is, I care about you."

"Then you…" I trail off, voice filled with disbelief. "The reason you're so tired…You seriously…?" I try to peer at his face but now he's the one squirming. I can't believe this. "You shouldn't get so worked up," I reprimand.

"You only have yourself to blame," he mutters grumpily, a light blush gracing his cheeks, hands loosening. "If you weren't such a hand full, there'd be no reason for…Ah, what a drag."

"Pineapple head, shut up. I get you." I pull back, heading for my bed room and talking over my shoulder. "I'll be ready in ten minutes, maximum, then you can take me out someplace for lunch."

He grumbles something about how women are bipolar.

"It's just part of my charm," I quip, expecting the 'assumptions-are-bad' speech again.

Shikamaru says nothing, sinking onto my couch and shaking his head in what I'd like to imagine is a fond way.

"Not disagreeing?"

"Nine minutes fifty seconds," he drawls.

"Cry baby."

"Nine minutes forty-five seconds."

Hands stroking the wood of my door, I smile. "Oi, Nara. Thank you, for everything."

His eyes roll but his voice softens. "No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I love the relationship these two have. They're adorable yet hilarious :3<strong>

**Please review! Bye!**


End file.
